


A Piece of Cake

by FlowerChiild



Category: Adventure Time, Adventure Time With Fionna and Cake - Fandom, Adventure Time with Finn and Jake
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, One Shot, Prengancy, Vampire-turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerChiild/pseuds/FlowerChiild
Summary: In which Marshall Lee is required to turn Fionna into a vampire, but she's making it incredibly difficult.





	A Piece of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's short. I had a little idea but it wasn't much else than that. I might make a mini-series if this gets some thumbs up!

"Okay, let's just get this over with."

Marshall Lee approached his wife. He really didn't want to take her humanity away, but after three miscarriages, as well as his mother and his kingdom putting pressure on the both of them for an heir, this seemed to be the only solution. Now that the fetus was in just the right phase of gestation, barely the size of his hand, he was faced with the dilemma of willingly hurting the love of his life. 

"It's fine, Marsh." Fionna rolled her eyes. "It'll be like ripping off a band aid!"  
"You forget that it's different for everybody." He grumbled, rubbing his palms up and down her arms. Her skin was so warm. "Smack me if you're like, dying, okay?"  
"Well, duh, I'll be dying." She giggled. "The longer we wait, the more nervous I'll be. Now, feast!"

Fionna comically tilted her head to the side and flung her arms out as if to embrace him. He laughed weakly, still anxious, before wrapping his arms around the small of her back and positions his fangs right above where her artery should be. It smelled so _good_ , maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. His teeth scraped her skin, about to bite down and - 

_WHAP!_

"Ow! My cheek meat! What the fuck, Fi!?"  
"I'm sorry!" She jumped from foot to foot. "I flipped out! I won't do it again."  
"It's fine," Marshall laughed a little. He resumed the position, his nose brushing against the thumping current of blood beneath her skin. His teeth in position, he applied a little bit of pressure and - 

_FWAP!_

"Oh, glob! I totally didn't mean that!" Fionna sputtered. "Okay, okay, I'm ready! I promise, I'm ready this time!"  
"You're nervous, I get it," He rubbed the bridge of his nose. Damn, she packed a punch. "Just relax and let me do the rest." 

When he tried to be as quick as possible, though, he ended up head first in their living room television. He pulled himself from the glass and sat on the floor, glaring up at her.  
"Do you want this or not, Fionna?"  
"I'm scared of sharp things," She admitted meekly. "I want to do it, I swear, it's just your teeth are sharp."  
"No duh, they're sharp!" Marshall snapped at her. "How can you be scared of sharp things when you run around with a sword all day?!"  
"I don't know!" Fionna backfired. "Stop yelling at me!"  
"I'm not yelling!"  
"Yes you are!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am _not_!"  
"You so are yelling at me, Marsha -" 

Before Fionna could finish her sentence, Marshall leaped onto her, sending the two of them crashing to the floor. She felt the cold wood on her back and a sudden, stinging pain in her neck. She cried out momentarily before losing consciousness. 

Marshall watched her lay still on the floor, licking the excess blood from his lips and leaning back. Slowly, he watched the color drain from her cheeks. He observed the change in her skin from peachy to a cool gray, which made her blonde hair stand out beautifully. Her freckles grew more prominent against her cooling flesh. Suddenly, she gasped for air, rising to a sitting position on the floor next to him. Her blue eyes seemed a bit duller, but they were still blue, except they sported the characteristic black-ringed halo around them and a red iris. Her stunned expression turned into one of anger. Fionna lurched at him, her hands balled into fists with the intent of firmly beating him up.

"You! Idiot!" She shouted in between punches. "A little warning next time! You big, dumb, ass!"  
"Chill!" He grabbed her wrists and licked her cheek. She squirmed in disgust. "Was that so bad?"

"..No."


End file.
